Un Día Problemático
by Fuwafuwachu
Summary: Ronja nunca se imaginaría que un día como cualquier otro, pudiera traer varios problemas... ¿Y si nunca hubiera tenido ese mal presentimiento? Para su buena suerte, Birk está a su lado. [Sanzoku no Musume Ronja] BirkxRonja


_¡Hola! Esta vez les traigo otro one shot. Este me costó más escribirlo, dado que de vez en cuando se me iba la inspiración, y a ratos volvía. Pero aún así, ¡fue divertido! Como siempre, me divertí escribiéndolo. Así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que les guste. Por favor ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

**Los personajes de Sanzoku no Musume Ronja no me pertenecen. ¡Enhorabuena Studio Ghibli!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UN DÍA PROBLEMÁTICO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El amanecer se acercaba… y con ella, el frío de la madrugada.

Los pequeños cuerpos de Birk y Ronja al sentir la helada, despiertan de golpe cubriéndose automáticamente con sus mantas.

Sus miradas se cruzan.

-E-es s-solo la m-madrugada, hay que a-aguantar hasta que e-el sol s-salga c-completamente- decía Birk, mientras tiritaba.

-S-sí- respondió de la misma forma, Ronja.

Y Birk tuvo razón.

Cuando el sol salió completamente, dejaron de tener frío. Este día también iba a ser caluroso. Y eso solo significaba, que sería estupendo para salir a cazar comida, recargar agua, y demás… Pero, luego de que desayunaran, emocionados salieron corriendo hacia el bosque…

Querían ver a Lia.

Se habían encariñado tanto con ella. Luego de que Ronja vio como el oso se llevó/mató al potro de ésta… querían protegerla. Y además, Lia les daba deliciosa leche.

-Tu pelaje es tan suave...-decía Ronja al acariciarlo. –Hey Birk, crees que cuando Lia se sane completamente… ¿Me dejará montarla?-

Birk, que mientras tanto observaba la escena, apoyado en el árbol a una cierta distancia, sonrió.  
-¡Por supuesto! Estoy seguro de que estará muy feliz de que montes en ella, Ronja.-

Y ella también sonrió. Esperaría ansiosamente ese día.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, un Birk sonriente no dejaba de observarla. Tras la pelea por el supuesto cuchillo perdido, comprendió cuán importante era Ronja para él… debía procurar mantenerla a su lado, y protegerla. No tenía que dejarla sola. Era su deber, desde el momento en que se declararon hermanos.

Ronja que jugaba con Lia dando vueltas y correteando… decidió dejarla en paz, al ver que se detenía para pastar la hierba. De paso aprovechó para fijar su mirada en Birk, de alguna manera, le parecía raro que no estuviera con ella jugando junto a Lia.

Pero sus miradas al encontrarse, hicieron que Birk se sorprendiera, y apartara su mirada de ella.

-¿Eh?- Ronja confundida por la acción de su hermano, quitándole importancia, volvió su tención a Lia…

Pero si Ronja quedó confundida con eso, entonces, Birk no podía encontrar palabras para entender la razón por la cual había apartado su mirada…. Hasta sentía sus orejas un poco coloradas…

Cuando volvió a fijarse en Ronja, también notó como Lia disfrutaba de la hierba… luego miró al lago…

Al ver eso, hizo que se acordara de algo…

-¡AH! es cierto… ¡Tenemos que ir por agua!- dijo alejándose del árbol -, hay que ir hasta el manantial, pero primero… tenemos que ir por la cubeta-

Ronja lo miró por unos segundos, sorprendida y a la vez recordando… que fue ahí donde Sturkus perdió la cubeta de agua.

Se volvió hacia Lia.

-Parece que no nos veremos por un rato Lia, pero quédate tranquila, ¡volveremos en unos momentos!- dijo decidida.

Lia, dejando de pastar, relincha en respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Regresando a la cueva del oso, en el transcurso del camino…

-Nee Birk, ¿no sientes que alguien nos observa?- Birk que caminaba delante de ella, se volteó a mirarla.

-¿Eh? No siento nada…-

Ronja miró a los costados, entre los árboles, detrás suyo, arriba… Birk hizo lo mismo.

Nada.

-Pero, ¡en verdad siento que nos observan!-

-Está bien… está bien… mejor me pongo al lado tuyo por las dudas... ¿Mejor?-

Y siguieron caminando.

Pero para Ronja nada estaba mejor, ella sentía que alguien o algo los observaba… no mentía. No es que estuviera asustada claro… después de todo Birk estaba a su lado, pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cueva, Ronja se quedo afuera mirando el paisaje desde arriba de la cascada. Era una vista que nunca se cansaría de ver.

Mientras que Birk fue adentro en busca de la cubeta.

-Con que aquí estas-dijo. La agarró y salió- Todo listo, ¡vámonos!

Cuando disponía a irse, pensando que Ronja lo seguiría… no se espero que ella lo detuviera del brazo…

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-

-Tú, ¿Piensas que iremos hacia el manantial sin nada con que protegernos?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh? Protegernos… ¿Protegernos de qué?-

Ronja no podía creer que tenía un hermano, a veces… un poco ingenuo.

-¡Te he dicho mientras estábamos en el bosque que alguien nos observaba!, tenemos que llevar algo por las dudas…-

-Ah, si lo dices por eso, tengo mi cuchillo- dejó la cubeta en el suelo, y sacó el cuchillo de su funda- ¿Lo ves?-

Ronja suspiro.

-Birk, eso no nos servirá, ¡Lleva tu lanza!- suplicó.

Al verla de esa manera, un poco angustiada, decidió hacerle caso. Después de todo no tenía ningún problema en llevar la lanza, ya que casi nunca la llevaba consigo.

-Está bien…-

Dicho eso, la tranquilidad y el alivio inundó la cara de Ronja.

Luego de ir a buscarla entre las rocas, al volver, Birk rió.

-Llevaré la lanza, porque mi hermana que está asustada me lo pidió, ¡Pero tranquila, yo te protegeré!-

Ronja estaba a punto de reclamarle pero, se miraron, y de pronto estaban los dos riéndose a carcajadas. Sin duda alguna, debía admitir que no se estaba comportando como la de siempre…

-Bueno, ahora sí podemos irnos-

Y así lo hicieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya en el manantial…

-Cubeta cargada, Ronja… ¿Qué haces?- dijo Birk al verla parada sobre una de las rocas más altas.

-Observo que no haya nada peligroso alrededor-

La miró por unos segundos…

-Si lo dices por ese zorro de recién, créeme que tu grito, logró ahuyentarlo- dijo riéndose.

-¡N-No es mi culpa! Ese pequeño zorro saltó hacia mí de la nada…-

-Solo estaba jugando con la mariposa…- decía sin dejar de reírse.

Ronja suspiró.

-Vamos, hay que llevarla de regreso.-

Al bajarse de la roca, se puso del otro lado de Birk, para así llevar los dos juntos el balde de agua.

Ya, a mitad del camino, Birk comentaba lo innecesario que fue llevar la lanza, solo por un simple zorro bebé. Ronja quien no quería darle la razón, seguía afirmando que no era el zorro el culpable de su mal presentimiento…

De repente, Birk se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Ronja se tambaleara un poco.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-

-Ronja… ¡Nos olvidamos de la lanza en el manantial!

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!- gritó

-¡Sí! ¡La dejé apoyada en el pasto, entre las rocas!-

Ronja sin poder creerlo, miró la mano libre de Birk… donde supuestamente tenía que estar la lanza, y no, no estaba. Genial.

-Ronja, tú quédate aquí, yo iré a buscarla.-

-¿Eh?... pero Birk yo...-

Pero no pudo completar la frase, porque Birk apresurado, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Regreso enseguida!-

Fue lo último que escuchó decir, antes de perderlo de vista.

Ronja con el ceño fruncido, se negaba a quedarse esperándolo con la cubeta, en medio de los árboles. Así que decidió llevar la cubeta ella misma hasta la cueva, y luego volver con un tazón de agua para Birk. Porque si se fue y volvía corriendo… sin duda tendría sed.

Agarrando con ambas manos la manija, se dispuso ir hacia la cueva.

Mientras del otro lado…

Birk corría y corría sin detenerse, se había dicho así mismo no dejarla sola nunca más pero… ahí estaba él, alejándose de ella. "_¡Rayos!" _pensó _"¡Ronja espérame!"_

A lo lejos, su vista captó el manantial, solo un poco más y llegaba. Pero… ruidos… gorjeos… provenientes de arriba lo hizo detenerse….

Birk miró en su dirección.

Eran Arpías Salvajes.

Ronja por fin había llegado a la cueva, y dejó el balde junto a los musgos que reposaban sobre una manta. Era importante tenerlos por si alguna vez Birk, volvía a lastimarse como la otra vez.

Agarró un tazón que él había tallado con el cuchillo, y recargó agua. Se preguntó entonces, si se pondría feliz al recibirlo.

Sonrió.

Era momento de ir donde su hermano le había dicho que se quedase, pero antes… "¿_Debería llevar mi arco? aunque solo me quedan dos flechas…" _pensó. Al final, Ronja decidió no llevarlo, después de todo contaba con la lanza de su hermano por las dudas.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, volvió a sentir esa presencia que la observaba. Rápidamente se volteó, y miró a sus alrededores… nada… Otra vez, ¿Por qué?

Continuó caminando, un poco más rápido, tratando de que no se derrame el agua.

Pero el ruido del crujido de las ramas se escuchó.

-¿Quién está…-

No pudo terminar de decirlo porque, al voltearse, lo vio.

Un lobo.

"_No puede ser… ¿un lobo? ¡¿Por qué?!" _pensaba,_ "¿No se supone que ellos cazan de noche? Y ¿Por qué está lastimado?..."_

Preparándose para correr, al ver como el lobo se acercaba lentamente, gruñéndole, a lo lejos se escuchaba como alguien la llamaba.

-¡ROOONJAAAAA!

"Abedul"

Y corrió, con el lobo detrás suyo, persiguiéndola.

-¡ROOOONJAAAAAA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- "_Rayos, Ronja, no me digas que estas Arpías…"_

Birk, tratando en no pensar en lo peor, siguió llamando a Ronja…

-Pequeño Humano, es inútil que corras- dijo una de las dos Arpías.

-Te llevaremos a trabajar para nosotras- dijo la otra.

-¡Hasta que te brote la sangre!- dijeron ambas.

Ronja, siguiendo los gritos de Birk, corría con todas sus fuerzas, el lobo pareciera tener una energía inagotable. Pensaba, que no volvería a ver a su querido hermano... Hasta que a lo lejos, por fin logró verlo. Lo había encontrado pero, ¿Acaso eran dos Arpías detrás de él? No puede ser…

-¡BIIIRKK! -

Al escuchar su nombre, levantó su cabeza, que hasta en ese entonces la tenía cubierta entre sus brazos.

Estaba feliz de verla.

Con la mano donde sujetaba la lanza, empezó a moverla de un lado para otro, detrás de él, ya que las garras de las Arpías trataban de clavarse en su espalda.

Con eso, lograba lastimarlas y mantenerlas por lo menos, un poco alejadas de él.

Ronja se sintió aliviada de ver que por lo menos tenía la lanza con él para alejar a esas Arpías, pero cuando estaban un poco más cerca, notó las heridas de Birk. Moretones y rascuñadas, en los brazos y en la cara. Se sintió fatal.

-¡Ronja! ¡Da la vuelta! ¡Estas dos no me perderán de vista por un tiempo!

-¡No puedo Birk!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-El lobo… ¡UN LOBO ME PERSIGUE!-

Birk sorprendido, dirigió su mirada detrás de ella, y lo vio. Era un lobo gris, completamente enojado.

Al ver que era imposible seguir adelante, solo pregunto: -¡¿IZQUIERDA O DERECHA?!

-¡IZQUIERDA!- contestó ella.

Y doblaron hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el lobo y las Arpías se chocaran entre sí.

-Birk, tus heridas…. ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, por suerte, pude recuperar la lanza.-

Ronja entornó los ojos y lo miró con aire dubitativo.

-¿Y tú Ronja? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?-

-Estoy bien.-

Ronja no le quiso decir, que mientras corría, el agua que había traído para que él tomara, se había derramado completamente.

-No debemos bajar la velocidad, por suerte, conozco un hueco en donde podremos ocultarnos.-

-Sí.-

Detrás de ellos, escucharon los sonidos provenientes de la Arpía que los seguía.

-Rayos, pero al menos, esta vez nos sigue solo una. De seguro la otra y el lobo se deben estar entreteniendo entre ellos.- dijo Birk.

Cuando encontró el hueco en donde se esconderían, parecida a la de los zorros, Birk le agarró de la mano a Ronja, y la condujo al escondite.

Se quedaron unos momentos quietos con la respiración agitada.

-Pequeños Humanos, me los llevaré, para que trabajen para nosotras. ¿Dónde Están?-

Birk abraza a Ronja.

-¿Dónde están?-

Su voz se escuchaba más cerca.

-¿Dónde están?-

Ronja cubrió su cara en el pecho de Birk, mientras que él, estiró su brazo sujetando la lanza y la colocó en frente de ellos.

Las dos patas de la Arpía estaban frente a ellos.

"_Es ahora o nunca" _pensó Birk.

Agachando su cabeza, para estar a la par del hueco, los miró fijamente.

-Aquí están.-

Y con todas sus fuerzas, Birk lanzó la lanza, logrando que se introdujera en el ojo de la Arpía.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- gritaba la Arpía. – ¡DETESTABLES HUMANOS!

Birk aprovechó para salir del escondite. Agarró la lanza que la Arpía había tirado, y la introdujo en el otro ojo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -

-¡VETEEE! ¡NO VUELVAS! –gritaba Birk.

Empezó a aletear sus alas.

-¡NO ME OLVIDARÉ DE ESTO, TRAERÉ A MIS HERMANAS! ¡RECUERDENLO!-

Y se fue.

Ronja salió del escondite, impresionada de cómo Birk ahuyento a la Arpía.

-Birk, eso fue… increíble-

-Jaja ¿tú crees?...- contestó un poco apenado.

Volviendo en sí, Ronja frunció el ceño.

-Birk, volvamos a la cueva, hay que tratar tus heridas.- dijo decididamente. A lo cual su querido hermano con una enorme sonrisa, contestó.

-¡Por supuesto!

**. . .**

Al llegar a la cueva, Birk se sentó exhausto, dejando la lanza a su lado. Mientras que Ronja, luego de dejar el tazón en el suelo, iba por el musgo para tratar las heridas.

-Vaya día… - comentó Birk.

-Sí…- dijo ella agachándose y comenzando a colocarle el musgo y vendarlo con tela.

-Por cierto Ronja, ¿Por qué llevabas contigo ese tazón y no la cubeta?

Ella se detuvo, y lo miró con una cara confundida… ¿Recién se daba cuenta?

-Es porque había decidido traer primero la cubeta y… y luego… llevarte agua por si tenías sed, pero al correr se derramó completamente…- respondió con tristeza.

Birk sorprendido ante su respuesta, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¡Muchas Gracias, Ronja!- dijo esta vez, con una enorme sonrisa.

Feliz de verlo contento y a su lado… con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, ella también sonrió.

-¡Muy bien! El tratamiento ya está. –

Birk se miro sus brazos, y tocándose la cara, preguntó: ¿Me veo raro?

Lo miró fijamente. Se parecía una persona cubierta de algas. Y Ronja tratando de no reírse, contestó: ¡Te ves bien!

Birk iba a decir algo pero, ella se le adelantó.

-Tenemos que volver con Lia, después de todo… ¡Le prometimos volver!- dijo parándose.

Él también se paró. Y mirándose fijamente, empezaron a reírse.

Birk le agarró de la mano, y empezaron a correr.

-Ronja, ¡A Lia le espera una gran historia!-

Y sonrientes, se adentraron de nuevo al bosque, pero esta vez, sin preocupación alguna.

**FIN.**

_._

_._

_._

_Como dije arriba, este fic fue loco de escribir… Jajajajajaaj. _

_Sanzoku no musume Ronja, es un anime que en verdad me llegó. En estos momentos, desearía no saber que solo tendrá 26 capítulos! (TAT)_

_En fin, Birk x Ronja… ¡QUE PAREJA MÁS MONA HACEN! (*/3/*)_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES QUE LO LEYERON, DEJARON REVIEWS, Y A LOS QUE LO MARCARON COMO FAVORITO A __**"DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS"**__! ¡DE VERAS! (T/3/T)/  
Por algunos problemas no pude contestar los mensajes, así que ahora me pondré al tanto. :D_

_La verdad que me impresionó el buen recibimiento que tuvo ese fic. Estoy muy feliz, y es por eso que ¡Me esforzaré aún más! _

_¡Muy bien! Espero seguir con esto, así que muy pronto nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente.  
¡Nos Vemos! ~_


End file.
